


Father

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Grief, married, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat's father's death anniversary has come and it hits her hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a new fic! A little more angst you than usual, so I apologize. Enjoy!

Today was the anniversary day of Cat Grant's father's death. She doesn't like dwelling on the past, so she tries to push forward through the day like she has been doing for decades. For some reason though, it has been harder to keep herself together than in previous years.

The short blonde shakes her head and tries to focus on editing the layouts in front of her until they meet her standard of perfection. On the first page is Supergirl once again saving the day. A faint smile comes upon the woman's face as she thinks of her wife. The band on her left ring finger shines as she moves to take a drink of her latte.

Kara is at home today, taking care of a severely sick and needy Carter. In a moment of selfishness, though, Cat wishes the girl could be with her at this moment. The CEO looks at her watch to find that she has fifteen minutes left in the office if she wants to be home at the time she promised that morning. Which she most definitely does.

Cat sighs and lifts her face up to the ceiling, blinking away tears. Words, numbers, images of hospital beds and the sounds of a flatline swims across the forefront of her mind as she decides to take the rest of her work home.

She quickly calls her driver to pick her up and neatly sweeps up her papers, putting them in her briefcase.

On the way home the woman stares out her window. The sun is just starting to set over the horizon when she arrived at her front doorstep. Her father had loved the sunset. It was his favorite time of day.

Cat bites her lip to keep it from trembling and wipes tears from her cheeks. It would not do for Kara to see her crying. Or Carter for that matter.

Taking a deep breath she opens the door and walks through. She takes off her coat and puts it on the rack next to her. Then she removes the heels that her wife tried to persuade her not to wear, since they gave her hell. She was right, of course.

Cat unbuttoned the front of her shirt, making the tank top under it visible, and rolled up the sleeves as she padded into the kitchen to make herself some tea. She is unsurprised to see her wife already there with a mug in her hand and a mug, presumably for her, waiting on the counter still hot, if the steam rising from it is anything to go by.

Kara smiled gently, not saying a word she picks up the mug and holds it out to her.

At that moment, the Queen of All Media falls into crippling sobs. Not even a second passes before she feels strong arms wrap around her, holding her together. If it was anyone else, she would be embarrassed, but with Kara she simply grips the front of her shirt and cries.

After what feels like an eternity, the shorter woman calms and relaxes into her wife's strong reassuring arms.

"It's okay to cry, Cat," Kara says gently, playing with her loosely curled hair.

A single final tear trails down her cheek and her partner quickly wipes it away with her thumb and kisses the shorter woman's head.

"How's Carter?" Cat winces at the gravely sound of her voice.

"He's asleep. His fever is still high, but he's been able to keep some food down," Kara whispers.

"Thank you, darling," Cat says sincerely, sniffling and wiping her nose with a tissue her wife provides.

"No need to thank me, love. I'll always be here," she replies.

"Hmm.." the shorter blonde hums and backs a few inches out of the embrace so that she could get her tea and takes a sip from it. It is perfect.

Cat leans up and pecks Kara's lips softly. It had taken a while for Cat to get used to showing physical affection for her partner at the start of their relationship, but now it's just a part of her nature. The couple rests their foreheads together in a comfortable silence, Cat holding her tea between them and Kara holding her around the waist.

"I love you, Kara Zor-El Grant-Danvers."

"And I love you, Catherine Grant-Danvers."

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, please leave your comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below!


End file.
